Kira Tornov
Kira Tornov is the daughter of Igor, and Judith Tornov thus making her a member of House Tornov a powerful House in Kizlev. Kira Tornov has three siblings in the form of Miva, Ivan, and Alexander Tornov of which her sister Miva is the Lady of Castle Wullenheig in the north of the Tornov lands and here is where she has attempted to keep them strong through the intense northern fighting, her brother Ivan is the heir to House Tornov and from this has become the face of the house as their father has aged, and her final brother Alexander leads a large cavalry force of Kossars and is going to feature heavily in the massive battle with Morgagian. Kira Tornov had a child with the husband of her best friend Jaromil Novakovic but their child died at birth leaving her devastated and unwilling to accept the several marriage options given to her by her father. Kira Tornov was the second born child of the Ataman Igor Tornov and thus she was born into one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Kizlev. Kira trained alongside her older brother Ivan heavily during her youth, and in this way she was born to be a warrior, and at the age of sixteen she joined her brother of whom had taken command of a battalion of troops that defended one of the northern castles of Erengrad. When the Balt Waulisk Pyresurge begin an invasion against northern Kizlev it was the Kizlev army that was deployed to Praag to defend the city which they believed was target of the invasion. Ivan and Kira time there would be fruitfull and they would gain a lot of support in the region, and would greatly supplement the control of House Tornov in the region as well as Kira being named the commander of her own battalion all though hers was much smaller then the one taken by Ivan. While in command of the 16th Erengrad Battalion it was Kira that would become involved in an affair with her best friend Dora Novakovic's husband Jaromil Novakovic and shortly after this she discovered that Jaromil was hiding a terrible secret in that he was silently a follower in the Chaos God Slanaash and having been discovered he would commit suicide in order to hide the reality that his entire family had turned to Chaos. When she was twenty she would come to meet the Lucernian Noble Jacob Swan while he was a slave, and during this chance meeting she would fall in love with the young noble though she refused to admit it at the time. She would think of him for some time afterwards but it would be almost six months before she would meet him again when he lead a force from the east northward chasing a force of Chaos and together the two would massacre the invading force. Characteristics Personality History Main Article : Timeline of Kira Tornov Early History Kira Tornov was the second born child of the Ataman Igor Tornov and thus she was born into one of the most powerful houses in the entire Kingdom of Kizlev. The Kingdom is highly auntonmous and Erengrad was one of the more powerful of the different provinces within Kizlev, and the land surrounding it was the Dutchy of Erengrad controlled completely by House Tornov. Erengrad being on the western coast meant it was one of the more safe areas of Kizlev and for this reason wealth and power flowed into the town unlike most of the north, and the east. Training Kira trained alongside her older brother Ivan heavily during her youth, and in this way she was born to be a warrior, and at the age of sixteen she joined her brother of whom had taken command of a battalion of troops that defended one of the northern castles of Erengrad. Invasion of Waulisk Pyresurge Main Article : Invasion of Waulisk Pyresurge When the Balt Waulisk Pyresurge begin an invasion against northern Kizlev it was the Kizlev army that was deployed to Praag to defend the city which they believed was target of the invasion. Secrets While in command of the 16th Erengrad Battalion it was Kira that would become involved in an affair with her best friend Dora Novakovic's husband Jaromil Novakovic and shortly after this she discovered that Jaromil was hiding a terrible secret in that he was silently a follower in the Chaos God Slanaash and having been discovered he would commit suicide in order to hide the reality that his entire family had turned to Chaos. Family Members House Tornov.jpg|Ivan Tornov - Brother|link=Ivan Tornov Relationships 20100204010745!Jacob-Black-NewMoon.jpg|Jacob Swan - Lover|link=Jacob Swan Dora Novakovic Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Dora Novakovic - Friend/Enemy|link=Dora Novakovic Category:House Tornov Category:Jute Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Kizlev